Once Lost, Now Strong
by Legacygirl-1
Summary: Kagome is even more special than anyone realizes. After a Betrayal of a dear friend that nearly leads to her death, Kagome is wisked away to someplace safer. There she runs into the elusive and cold Daiyoukai Lord of the West. This is where their story begins. Once known as Betrayal of Old, Love of New. Sess/Kag, slight Miro/Sang and InuKi. No HATERS for the Sess/Kag pairing please
1. Chapter 1: Shadows in the Sun

**Hey Guys, I am BACK! Sorry, I took a year off. I know, I know. Kill me after I finish these stories please. I would just like to thank all of you for your support and loyalty to me! Please enjoy the following story.'**

**Kagome: It's about time you came back Legacy. Where were you anyway?**

**Legacy: ...I plead the fifth**

**Sesshomaru: Hn...I don't care. For you insolence I will kill you ningen.**

**Legacy: And that's my cue to run. See ya folks. *Takes off running***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadows in the Sun**

A young girl sighed as she pulled herself out of an old dry well, heaving a heavy, over packed, and ugly yellow back pack. The girl sat it down on the side of the well and then pulled herself up and into the bright sunlight, revealing who she was.

She had blackish blue hair and shining dark blue eyes that shinned with happiness and innocents. She had a heart shaped face and a slim body. Her hair reached to her mid back and she looked around 16 or 17. She wore a sailor suit; a white long sleeved blouse with a green collar and a red tie, her green skirt reached to her mid thighs and her modern day brown shoes were scuffed, but still wearable. This girl was Higurashi Kagome; a modern day girl that can travel back 500 years into the past, into the Sengoku era. She is the miko of the Shikon no Tama, a powerful pearl that could grant any wish.

"Man, where's Inuyasha. He's usually here by now." Kagome as she thought about her friend. Well, friend was a loose term. She wasn't sure what they were to be honest. "He complains about me staying to long then he doesn't even show up." She mumbled as she stepped into the clearing.

Suddenly she stopped and felt a chill run up her spin. Someone was watching her. She could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned all around, but saw no one there. Her eyes closed then as she allowed her miko powers to spread across the area around her. She used them to feel out any presence that did not belong there. Searching for a minute she finally found the presence. A demon, but it did not feel hostile, just curious and it felt familiar to her.

"I know you're there, come out." Kagome said, opening her eyes and stared a tree that was west of the well. "Come on out. There's no use hiding." She called and waited anxiously. Kagome heard the tree rustle and she could see someone in the shadows. They looked oddly familiar…

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled, making Kagome turn. Two figures were bounding towards her. One had white hair that reached to their lower back and gold eyes. He wore the robe of the fire rat. The next was smaller, almost the size of a small dog. They had orange hair and green eyes. They were Inuyasha and Shippo.

Shippo bounded into Kagome's arms and grinned, hugging her tightly. "I missed you mama." He exclaimed, smiling and shaking his yellow white tail. Kagome laughed, ruffling his hair softly.

"I missed you to Shippo. You've been good haven't you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha walked up to them.

"Yep."

"Oi, Kagome. What took you so long? It's been four days." Inuyasha yelled, looking annoyed. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I was getting ready for our journey. After all I don't plan on going home for a while, so I had to say goodbye and what not." Kagome replied, glaring.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbled as he began to walk towards the village.

Kagome was about to follow, but stopped and turned to look at the tree line. The person that was there before was gone and she could not sense anyone close by. _I wonder who it was. _She thought as she turned and followed Inuyasha, never knowing a pair of eyes followed her from the shadows.

"Hn...interesting…"

* * *

**Like it, love it, hate it? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kikyou's Treachery

**He peps, look at this. Next story is up. Oh, before I forget All the Chapters will have relatively the same name as the one's previous. **

**Kagome: *Eye Roll* Uh...Legacy, I do believe you forgot to do something last chapter, Like you always do.**

**Legacy: What?**

**Sesshomaru: -_-**

**Kagome: Starts with a D**

**Legacy: Not following...**

**Sesshomaru: *Sigh* Kagome just tell her beloved...**

**Kagome: She should know this, though Sesshomaru!**

**Sesshomaru: She is merely a ningen Kagome, She is not smart...**

**Legacy: Hey, I'll have you know I have a 3.5 GPA and am attending college. Ms. Fail can't say that!**

**Kagome: BECAUSE I'M IN THE FEUDAL ERA SAVING ALL YOUR ASSES! DON'T MESS WITH MY GRADES WHEN I CANNOT HELP IT!**

**Legacy: *Smirks as she walks away* Anyways, to wrap this up while Kagome is still screaming her head off, I just want to tell you that I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters! Hehe...and they thought I didn't know. What idiots.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kikyou's treachery and Inuyasha's words**

The Inutachi were on the move again; after a five day reprieve; for the Shikon Shards. Inuyasha was being impatient again and wasn't letting the humans of the group rest. Kagome was slowly getting annoyed with the Inu Hanyou the longer they walked. It was already past noon and they needed to eat before they dropped.

Sango, her sister/friend was frowning beside her. It was obvious she was in discomfort from walking so far and carrying her large boomerang weapon, Hiraikotsu and the fire neko Kirara, who was still sick from an attack about a week ago. Miroku was walking to her right and was sighing softly every few minutes. He also did not like the pace they were going. Shippo was lucky. He was sleeping on Kagome's shoulder, but she could hear him whining in his sleep because he was hungry.

Finally, Kagome put her foot down.

"Inuyasha, we are stopping NOW!" She said, stopping in the middle of the road and throwing her pack to the side and sitting down.

"What? NO! We need to find the Shikon shards!" Inuyasha argued, turning and glaring at the young Miko. Kagome returned the glare with one of her own.

"No, _we _need to rest! We aren't _youkai _Inuyasha! We need to eat and rest. It's past noon and I don't sense any Shikon shards! We can afford to rest for an hour." She snapped at him.

She turned her back to him and went to start making lunch. Miroku and Sango followed her, wanting some rest as well. Shippo cheered at finally getting something to eat.

"Keh. Kikyou would have found all the shards already." He muttered. Kagome heard him and felt her anger sky rocket. She turned sharply and glared with all her power, feeling her reiki build up in her as she saw her white haired companions.

"Well forgive me FOR NOT BEING KIKYOU! **OSUWARI**!" She screamed 'osuwari' so loudly that birds flew off in fear and people from a few close villages stopped and looked at the sky in confusion.

The command was followed by the _Toubatsu no Biido_ around his neck to lighting up like a new Christmas tree and slamming Inuyasha into the ground so hard that there was a mini earthquake around the area and an Inuyasha sized hole that was at least five feet down. Inuyasha cursed loudly, though it was muffled by the dirt he was now eating. He didn't get up afterwards. Apparently it had knocked him out.

Miroku winced at his friends pain, but knew he deserved it. While Inuyasha was his friend, Kagome was his _sister_ and sister beats friend any day. Sango was smirking and feeling satisfaction at Inuyasha's pain for hurting her friend/sister. Kirara meowed and shook her head, as if she was chastising Inuyasha's stupidity. Shippo was openly laughing at Inuyasha and felt happy that he was getting was he deserved.

Kagome huffed and turned her back again, beginning to make lunch for everyone.

"Kagome sama, are you alright?" Miroku asked, looking at the young Miko affectionately.

"Hai, watashi wa daijobuda yo." She replied, nodding her head. "I'm just a bit annoyed is all. Oh, Miroku can you hand me the pepper?" Kagome asked, changing the subject. Miroku wanted to comment, but decided against it and left her to her privacy. Still, he worried for her.

Kagome sighed in relief when Miroku left well enough alone. She didn't want to talk about how Inuyasha had compared her to Kikyou, again. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

'_And to think this all started because I fell down a well.' _Kagome thought.

Higurashi Kagome was not your typical 16 year old. No, far from it in fact. Kagome hailed from 500 years in the future and grew up a relatively normal life, until her fifteenth birthday when she was dragged down the well by _Mistress Centipede _and ended up in the _Houken Jadai_. This is how her trouble began.

You see, Kagome is the Miko of the _Shikon no Tama_. A powerful little bobble that was the very essence of evil and hate in this world. It was forged by a Miko long ago by the name of _Midoriko_, who, in her effort to destroy a powerful demon, sealed her soul and the soul of the demon away to fight for all eternity the Shikon.

This backfired as many in the era had come to realize the Tama could give unimaginably power to youkai and humans. It fed on the darkest parts of a person's heart and twisted them into nothing but power hungry beasts. The only person who could safely hold the Shikon was Kagome, as she had so little darkness in her the Shikon could not grasp onto it and corrupt her. It was her very purity of heart and soul that was able to beat back the darkness in the Tama and keep it relatively balanced.

The tama had caused no end of problems for the young girl, especially after she accidentally broke it into a thousand little shards to stop a _Karasu youkai _from devouring it and having it scatter all over _Hoken Jadai no Nihon. _Thus the search for the shards began, with Inuyasha helping her. This ended up in her meeting Naraku. A deceptive and evil Hanyou who was after the tama so he could rule the world. Naraku was the foulest person Kagome had ever met and she swore to defeat him.

She couldn't say the Tama hadn't also given her a gift though. If it wasn't for the Tama she would never have met her friends and for that she was grateful.

She met Shippo second, after Inuyasha. He was a young kitsune kit who had lost his father to the _Raimei hito no kyodai_ and was looking for revenge. With the help of Inuyasha and Kagome they defeated the brothers and took the Shikon shards from their possession. Afterwards Kagome ended up taking the kit in and taking care of him. She had come to love him as a son.

The next of her friends she met was Miroku, a flirtatious and perverted _Houshi _who was after the Shikon shards to keep them safe. Miroku also had a score to settle with Naraku, who cursed his family with the power of the _Kaze Ton'neru _which would devour Miroku, just as it did his other family members. Miroku joined the group and Kagome couldn't say she wasn't happy about it.

Sango and Kirara came last. Sango was a demon slayer and Kirara was a fire neko who was her companion. Sango and her family were attacked by Naraku and all of them were killed, except for her, by her controlled brother, Kohaku. In her confusion and depression Naraku tricked her into thinking it was Inuyasha's fault and sent her to kill him. When the trickery was revealed Naraku used Kohaku as a puppet again and used him against Sango. Naraku was still controlling him as a puppet to do his bidding.

Finally, there was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the Lord of the western lands, with beautiful moon kissed hair and amber gold eyes that looked to hold the sun in them. He wore white, funnily enough, and had two magenta strips on each cheek, wrists and probably a few other places. A bluish purple crescent moon sat in the center of his forehead and was surrounded by his silver white bangs. He was a pristine, noble youkai that did not associate with humans and this was where things got strange.

Kagome wouldn't say they were allies or friends in anyway, but she had seen a side of him that had completely changed her view of the cold and cruel Youkai Lord. When Naraku had kidnapped her, he had also kidnapped a little girl in Sesshomaru's group. Her name was Rin and she was a sweet little human girl who followed Sesshomaru for a reason unknown to Kagome. Sesshomaru had come storming in and killing a lot of demons in a rage at having the young girl taken. Sure, he was still cold and calculating, but he had saved a _ningen _child. Kagome really wanted to know the story behind how _they _met. It was sure to be interesting. Sesshomaru as well traveled with a toad youkai named Jaken and a two headed dragon named Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru was also Inuyasha's half-brother and they didn't have a very good relationship, in fact they despised each other, though Kagome had an idea why, she didn't know the full story. Often times, Kagome had to save Inuyasha from his adamantly hot brother. She wasn't sure where Sesshomaru stood, but he did not want the Shikon and he was after Naraku, yet he hated them with a passion, so she had no idea what to call the silver haired enigma known as Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…" Sango said, drawing Kagome away from her inner mussing. "I think lunch is burning."

"Hm…oh NO!" Kagome yelled as her companions, minus Inuyasha, laughed.

Later that night Kagome woke up to the sudden pull on her soul. She knew immediately Kikyou was in the area. She sat up from her sleeping bag and looked around for the tail tale signs for Kikyou. She didn't have to look far. Kikyou's _Shinidamachuu _were floating around the trees and holding souls.

She quickly noticed Inuyasha was gone and knew those Shinidamachuu were for her to follow and she could only imagine the reason why. Her heart clenched as she maneuvered her way out of her sleeping back, making sure Shippo was warm and followed the white snake-like creatures into the woods.

She walked for a few minutes before she came upon a small clearing with Inuyasha sitting at the base of a tree and Kikyou in his lap, his arms around her and holding her there.

Kagome felt her heart clench at the sight, but not as painful as it had once been. Now, it was just a slight twinge. Still, she felt betrayed. He could at least tell her straight up that he wanted Kikyou instead of sneaking off all the time.

"Kikyou, please, you're not safe anymore. Come with me and I'll protect you. I promise." Inuyasha said.

"What of Kagome, Inuyasha? I cannot be near her or she will draw out _my _soul." Kikyou whispered, glaring Kagome's direction. Kagome glared as well.

'_Yeah and you died and it's my soul now!' _Kagome thought viciously. Her soul belonged to her. Kikyou wasn't alive anymore, so she had no right to it!

"It'll be alright. We don't need Kagome." Inuyasha said, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"Oh, so you'll get rid of her? Can you do it Inuyasha. I thought you loved her." Kikyou replied coldly.

"No, I don't. She's nothing more than a foolish girl I have to protect because she can sense the Shikon shards, but if you're there I'm sure we'll find them faster and then we won't need her any longer." He said, running a hand through her hair.

"Really?" Kikyou looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her then.

Kagome could not watch anymore. She felt even more betrayed and frightened. What was he going to do to her? She turned quickly and silently, running back to their campsite for the night and quickly crawled back into bed. She felt tears in the corner of her beautiful blue eyes as she snuggled with Shippo. Her soul cried out for her to do something, but…she still cared for Inuyasha. So…what should she do?

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Broken Heart

**Well, Kagome is still pissed at me and I am not going anywhere near Fluffy when his mate is pissed so...**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kikyou's secret intentions and Kagome's broken heart**

Kagome awoke to the sound of yelling early in the morning. She snapped her eyes open and sat up. The sun wasn't completely up yet but it was peeking out, giving some light. She turned her head to see Sango breathing hard, red in the face and holding Hiraikotsu high above her head and glaring at the ground. Kagome followed that to see Inuyasha on the ground, glaring up at the _Youkai Taijiya _with anger. Miroku was standing beside her, obviously trying to calm her down. Kirara was growling and hissing at her side, mad about something and Shippo was curled up tightly under in her sleeping bad and shaking, frightened by the loud, angry voices. Then, she noticed something she wished she had not noticed.

It was Kikyou, standing behind Inuyasha and glaring coldly at Sango. She stood straight and regal, but her eyes were cold and lifeless, like walking corpse, which, in essence, she was.

"What is going on!?" Kagome asked as she quickly stood up and looked with wide eyes at the enraged Sango.

"Inuyasha wants to have Kikyou join the group!" Sango stated coldly. "I _politely _told him there was no way in _hell _this was happening, but we had a bit of a…_ disagreement_."

Kagome almost winced at Sango's tone. It was a tone she used only when she was extremely pissed off or in the heat of battle. Though, she could say she had never seen Sango so mad in her life.

"Ah…I see." Kagome muttered, sighing. Kagome felt her heart snap a bit when looking at Inuyasha and Kikyou. She didn't love him as she once did, no she had given up on _that _petty crush. Still…she remembered the night before and could help but feel a bit of fear and curiosity.

"Oi wench, tell Sango to quit hitting me damn it!" He yelled, looking at the young priestess. Kagome frowned as she stood and sighed in annoyance. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Sango, stop hitting the baka." Kagome said calmly, turning to her bag. "It's alright if Kikyou travels with us. Who knows, we may find more Shikon shards."

Sango and Miroku stared at their sister/friend worriedly. She was taking everything really calmly. Was she alright? Was she sick?

Sango looked down at the white haired Hanyou before turning from the baka Hanyou and stomping off. Miroku shook his head at his friend and followed after the irate Taijiya. Kirara growled and stalked away after her mistress as well.

Inuyasha growled as he stood up, Kikyou helping him, but staring at Kagome's back, who was picking out clothes to wear for the day. She smirked to herself.

'_Foolish girl, always so trusting. I will have my powers and soul back you cheap imitation and then Inuyasha will have eyes _only _for me.' _Kikyou thought, chuckling inside her mind.

Soon, Kagome Higurashi would be no more…or at least that's what Kikyou thought.

* * *

Just so everyone knows. What's in italics is stuff you should know! If not, look it up. I'm not writing it down!


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Disappearances

**Hey, I'm back**

**Kagome: I'm still pissed at you.**

**Legacy: Grow up. You were trying to tease me anyway!**

**Kagome: *Growl***

**Legacy: Ok miss grouchy, here read this and you can go. And tell your dog toy to lay off. My room is already in shambles. I'm having to replace a 900 DOLLAR flat screen because of him. *Grumbles***

**Kagome: *Rolls Eyes and looks down at paper* Legacygirl owns nothing of Inuyasha. She would also Like to say that she is way better than Kag- YOU LITTLE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Legacy: PAY BACKS A BITCH AND I AM SHE! HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Anger and The disappearances**

The Inutachi had just finished destroying a youkai that had a Shikon shard. Kikyou had been able to sense it a second before Kagome could say anything about it and this just made Kagome feel even more inferior to the 'Great and Powerful Kikyou'. The youkai was destroyed, by Kikyou, and they got the Shikon shard. Kagome was the one carrying it, even though she had a fight with Inuyasha about it, but Kikyou could not purify the jewel like Kagome could so she kept it.

Kagome had noticed, lately, she had been feeling weaker and weaker. As if someone was zapping her energy and power from her and she had a good idea who it was. This 'fatigue' hadn't started until Kikyou joined their group a few weeks ago. She could practically feel a tug on her soul and powers every now and then and Kikyou just seemed to get stronger. She shifted uncomfortably at that thought. She had little doubt that Kikyou could steal her powers and soul. After all she was trained and Kagome wasn't, which really annoyed her. It wasn't fair to compare them when they didn't have the same training at all.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, pulling her from her musing. Kagome looked up and stared at her friend. They were walking a ways behind Inuyasha and Kikyou as Sango had refused to have anything to do with the 'Walking, talking, clay pot'.

"_Gomen _Sango_. _What did you say?" Kagome asked, looking at her friend/sister.

"I said, why do you want to learn how to fight?" Sango replied. Kagome instantly perked up. Yes, Kagome, in order to try to get some training and not be _weak_ and _useless_, as Inuyasha put it. She wanted to not be a weak link to her group. She needed to get stronger.

"I want to be able to protect you. I'm tired of…being weak…I want to be stronger. Please Sango, teach me how to fight, even if it's just a little." She quietly said, so as not to be overheard by Inuyasha.

Sango's eyes softened as she stared at the young Miko and made her decision. "Alright, I'll show you how to fight." She smiled, patting her on her back. "Now the first thing you need to know…"

**Location: Unknown**

A deep and malevolent voice chuckled as they watched the Inutachi through a mirror. The image went immediately to Kagome's image as she talked with Sango and smiling. The image in the mirror than shifted to Kikyou, who was staring coldly ahead with a dark gleam in her eye. The person chuckled darkly again, amusement clear in its tone.

"How interesting." The male voice said, dripping with evil. The light suddenly brightened up the room and revealed it to be Naraku, sitting in his usual style and looking through Kanna's, his incarnations, mirror. "I may have just found a way to kill that meddlesome Miko. Don't you think… Kanna."

Kanna did not reply, merely stared blankly ahead. Naraku smirked. "Kagura!" He called in a commanding voice. A second later the door slid open to reveal a woman with black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a beautiful kimono and held a fan in her right hand.

"Yes, _Naraku sama_?" She said the name with distain, but Naraku just ignored her tone. He had more interesting things to do at the moment.

"Take these to the hebi youkai clan and have them… go after the group. Make sure her friends are preoccupied." He ordered.

Kagura glared at Naraku, but took the tainted Shikon shards and headed off, worry feeling her. She knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were the only ones that could stand up to Naraku and have any chance of winning. She stared at the shards and wondered what she should do. She could not disobey Naraku, as he held her heart and could kill her at any moment, but she could screw things up a bit.

She clenched the Shikon shards in her hands and threw up her feather, flying off towards the hebi youkai. She just hoped she did things right or Kagome may very well die.

**With the Inutachi**

Kagome was pissed. Scratch that, Kagome was enraged. She had just finished having another yelling session with Inuyasha and had stormed off with her pack. She wished Inuyasha would just let her be. He had Kikyou, yet he wouldn't stop with trying to control everything she did. She hated it. She did not belong to him so he had no right to tell her what to do!

"Arhg! Baka-Inu!" She yelled, letting her powers flare and frightening many of the animals around her. She stopped when she was hit with a sudden feeling of exhaustion. She panted and plopped down on the ground, holding herself.

She felt tears come to her eyes but refused to let them fall. She felt so weak lately and she now knew Kikyou was behind it, but she didn't know what to do to stop it.

On a lighter note Sango had been teaching her, secretly, to defined herself. Kagome felt better about herself even with Inuyasha's degrading words. She felt stronger this way and felt she had not the weak link as she once was.

"Kaa chan?"

Kagome looked up and saw her little kit Shippo. He was looking at her with sad and wide green eyes. Kagome smiled and held out her arms. He quickly ran to her and jumped into them. Kagome hugged him tightly and buried her face in his hair, smiling slightly.

"Kaa chan shouldn't listen to Inu-baka. He's wrong. Kaa chan is really strong." Shippo whispered.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome replied. They stayed like that for a while before Kagome's powers flared in warning. She stiffened at the malevolent and tainted feeling in the air. She could sense the Shikon and it was tainted to such a level that only one person could have done it. "Naraku…" She whispered.

"Kaa chan?" Shippo looked at her in confusion.

"Shippo get in my bag and don't get out until I'll tell you, no matter what you hear, ok?" Kagome looked at him and he nodded slowly, understanding that she was worried and quickly hid in her yellow bag, which wasn't as fat as it had been a few weeks ago.

Kagome stood and grabbed her bows and arrows, readying a bow. She could feel the taint in the air and her powers flared up again to protect her from it, purifying the very air around her.

A dark chuckle made her jump slightly. "The little Miko is all on her own." The voice seemed to come from everywhere around her. She kept as calm as possible. She would not let Naraku rattle her, not when Shippo was with her.

"Come out Naraku!" Kagome said, looking left and right.

"As you wish." Suddenly a shadow jumped down in front of her. Kagome glared and raised her weapon at 'Naraku', who just laughed. "You are too weak to do anything to me Miko. Isn't that right?"

Kagome flinched and almost lost her hold her bow, but kept herself steady. She took a breathe and then released her reiki powered arrow at the fiendish Hanyou. Naraku threw up his barrier and the arrow hit it. It flared for a moment before dying out and falling to the ground harmlessly. Kagome's eyes widened. Her arrows used to be able to at least pierce his barrier… now…

Naraku cackled at the shocked look on her face and grinned. "All alone and all defenseless. Truly, you have made this too easy for me." He said, sending his tentacles at her. Kagome quickly dived away from the mass of deadly flesh and then ran for it. If she could get to her friends she would be fine. "You can run, little Miko, but you can't hide." Naraku called, chasing after the raven haired beauty.

"Kaa chan?" Shippo asked from inside her bag.

"Be quiet Shippo." Kagome whispered as she ran through brush and twigs scratched her body.

"You will never find your friends Kagome. You're all alone now." Naraku's voice echoed around her, terrifying her even more.

Suddenly a tentacle came out of nowhere and tripped her up. Kagome yelped as she fell, sliding down steep slope and almost falling into a deep abyss of blackness. She looked down in fear before pulling herself away from the ledge. Naraku was suddenly upon her and wrapped a tentacle around her small baby. Kagome yelled in surprise as she was thrown into the air.

"KAGOME!" She heard someone scream her name. It sounded like Miroku and Sango, but she wasn't sure. She felt herself being squeezed tightly and chocked as breathing became more difficult.

Naraku's eyes narrowed as he saw the rest of the Inutachi gang and found Kagura to be behind him, watching everything with cold, emotionless eyes. He wasn't fooled. He knew she had something to do with them being there.

"Naraku! I'm going to kill you now." Inuyasha said, drawing Tessaiga from its sheath. No one noticed the subtle pulse it gave off, nor that Kagome's reiki seemed to have resonated with its pulse.

"Inuyasha, wait! He has Kagome!" Sango said, making the Hanyou pause.

"So wha-"

Before anyone could do anything a powerful, spiritual arrow came flying Naraku. He sensed the holy energy, though it wasn't so holy anymore, and moved Kagome in front of him. Seeing the oncoming attack Kagome closed her eyes. She never noticed her reiki coming forward and trying to counteract the power of the arrow. It succeeded, if only barely, as when the arrow struck Kagome it did not kill her, though she wished she was dead as gasped from the impact. It hurt so badly she did not even hear the others call out her name. She could feel the taint in the arrow and it hurt her to have it lodged in her chest. Kagome slumped over, trying to regain herself and trying to fight off the taint that was now within her body.

Naraku, not believing his luck grinned and then started laughing madly as Kikyou stepped out of the forest and glared at the Kagome like it was her fault she missed Naraku.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, her eyes flaring up with rage. She was about to throw her Hiraikotsu at the evil Hanyou when Naraku disappeared and reappeared by the edge of the cliff, holding a limp Kagome over the edge.

"Kukuku." Naraku chuckled. "It seems the little Miko…is dead." He said, reaching out, intending to take her Shikon shards from the girl and then throwing her over the cliff.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome Naraku!" Miroku growled, reading to attack.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at the half demon who easily deflected the earth shattering attack.

"Inuyasha, he has Kagome." Sango yelled, glaring at the baka Inu.

"She's already dead. All we can do is keep him from taking the shards!" Inuyasha said coldly, getting ready to attack again.

Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the cold and heartless way he said that. It was as if he didn't even care about Kagome anymore. Miroku noticed Kikyou notching an arrow and Inuyasha swinging his sword back. He felt dread fill him.

"Both of you, stop! We can still save Kagome!" Miroku begged, but it was too late. They unleashed their attacks.

"**KAZE NO KIZU!**" Inuyasha yelled as Kikyou unleashed her arrow. The two attacks combined and swirled, creating a powerful attack that Naraku didn't think he could easily stand up to. He glared and reached out for the Shikon shards around Kagome's neck, but something happened.

As the attack hit Naraku's barrier it tore through it and ripped towards Naraku and Kagome. The shards around Kagome's neck suddenly glowed a brilliant white and made Naraku scream out in pain and fear. As the attack came closer to the two it hit some type of barrier and quickly extinguished from the power of the shards. Naraku, who could not stand the purity that was coming off the young girl, threw her to the chasm. Kagome flew a moment before she started to fall.

"Kagome!" Sango went to get her, but was stopped by Kagura. She glared and began fighting her.

"The shards." Inuyasha and Kikyou also went after her, but before either of them could do anything Tessaiga pulsed violently and ripped itself away from Inuyasha, the sheath following soon after. "Tessaiga!" Inuyasha growled and was about to follow it when Naraku got in the way.

"Kukuku. If you think I'm going to-" Before he could finish he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and saw that Kagome had stopped falling, floating in midair and holding Tessaiga tightly in her hands. The arrow in Kagome's chest was gone and her wounds healed. "What?"

"Come to me…shards of my soul." She whispered, her body pulsing and resonating with Tessaiga and the Shikon.

He gasped suddenly when the jewel shards inside him pulsed hard and seemed to be slowly purifying. Naraku screamed when the jewels inside him lit up white and destroyed Naraku. Unfortunately that wasn't the real Naraku, but a puppet. Still, the shards flew to Kagome and disappeared when they reached her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, happy to see Kagome alright, thought worried about what was going on.

Kagura, seeing that her Master's puppet destroyed and shards lost quickly departed, relieved Kagome was alive and seemed fine.

"Oi, wench give back my sword." Inuyasha yelled, ignoring Sango and Miroku's glares.

"Baka…kill…hurt…bad…" Kagome said brokenly as her body pulsed again. Tessaiga gave off a menacing and angry pulse and seemed to direct it at Inuyasha, who stumbled backwards. Tessaiga lit up like a beacon and surrounded Kagome. The light quickly turned into a small, compressed ball and circled around Sango, Miroku, and Kirara two times, slowly, before Zooming off, leaving a shocked group behind.

"What…the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha asked.

**Location: Naraku's Castle**

Naraku howled in rage when Kagome suddenly disappeared from his sight through Kanna's mirror and he could no longer track her according to Kanna. He glared at the mirror youkai wishing to destroy her, but decided to just punish Kagura. She was less useful that Kanna.

Naraku was enraged. The girl had gotten away…AGAIN! Now she was God knows where all alone. The perfect time to strike her and yet he had no idea where she was. Also, she now had more Shikon shards. And what was that power she unleashed? The only good thing about this was now Inuyasha was weaker without Tessaiga.

**Somewhere else**

In the west a man's amber gold eyes snapped open as the sword at his side pulsed urgently. He looked down with frigid eyes before looking back up at the night sky curiously.

"Hn…" He muttered.

* * *

WELL! WHAT'D YA THINK? Review it!


	5. Chapter 5: The West and Tenseiga's Pulse

**Ok, so...yeah...my rooms destroyed...again...and I am currently in the hospital...this story is becoming hazard-es to my health.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**:** The West and Tenseiga's Pulse**

"Ohhh." Kagome groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt and she felt as though she got hit by a car. Looking around she realized she was in the woods, but how did she get there?

"Kaa chan…?" A voice asked. Kagome turned and saw Shippo sitting on top of her bag. "Are you alright? And where are we?"

"Yes, I'm alright Shippo and I don't know where we are." She answered, pulling her hand to her head. Shippo gasped.

"Kaa chan, you have Tessaiga!" He said and true to his word there was Tessaiga, in all its glory, laid in her hands. Kagome blinked and raised it to her face, suddenly recalling what happened.

"Sango! Miroku! Kirara! Oh no, where are they?" She wondered, looking around for her friends. They weren't there and Kagome didn't recognize where she was. "Ah, wait a minute, Shippo, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked worriedly, looking over the small kit.

"I'm fine Kaa chan." Shippo answered, smiling some before frowning. "Kaa chan, what are we going to do?" He asked.

Kagome paused. That was a good question. What _were _they going to do? She had no idea where they were at the moment and her pack wasn't as full as it was two months ago. She was also running low on arrows. How was she going to protect and provide for them?

"Don't worry Shippo, I'll figure something out." She said. She looked down in her hands and looked at Tessaiga. She felt a lot calmer with Tessaiga with her. It gave her a sense of comfort. She smiled and hooked the sword onto her pack and then shouldered it, before picking Shippo up into her arms. "Come on, we should get moving."

**Location: Western Lands**

Sesshomaru was not a youkai you wanted to get on his hit list, yet people still did it. For some reason there had been an increase in lower level youkai in his lands and he felt annoyed with whatever was causing it. He almost wanted to blame Naraku for this as he was known for incorporating them into his schemes but his instincts said it was something else.

'_When I find the cause of these annoyances I will eliminate it._' He thought menacingly, glaring coldly ahead of him. Behind him Rin was riding AhUn and singing some silly song she had come up with and Jaken was grumbling about Rin not shutting up.

Suddenly Tenseiga, the Sword of Heaven, gave a strong resounding pulse. Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked down to the sword which was useless in combat. The sword stared rattling in its sheath, almost as if it wanted to escape and find something.

"Sesshomaru sama?" Rin looked at the young Ruler of the Western Lands who ignored her.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said suddenly. The imp instantly at attention.

"Er…yes Milord?" Jaken asked.

"Stay here and protect Rin. If she's harmed, I will separate your head from your shoulders." Sesshomaru said calmly before stalking off, following Tenseiga's call and wondering off into the woods, leaving behind his companions. Tenseiga gave off a strong pulse and Sesshomaru frowned. What had Tenseiga sensed to make it so vocal?

"Where are you leading me, Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"_**Not where…but who…find the Miko.**_" Tenseiga's haunting and soft voice whispered like the wind. Sesshomaru almost frowned. Why would he want to seek out a Miko? Still Tenseiga was rattling violently and seemed to want to escape from its sheath badly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and froze over. Could it possibly be…

Today may have just got more interesting.

**Back with Kagome**

Kagome smiled as they finally found a place to settle down for the night. The sun was setting to the west and Kagome finally hazard a guess to where they were. Somewhere near the west. If they were in the Western Lands or not was another story. Kagome had no idea if they were. She had never been close to the Western Lands. Inu-…_he _always led them away from the west.

"Kaa chan, I'm hungry." Shippo said.

"Hold on, let me see what I have in my pack." Kagome threw the ugly yellow back pack to the ground and started to rummage through it. All she found were a few packs of instant ramen, some rice, she still had a lot of medical supplies, some water, a bag of sweets, her sleeping bag, a change of clothes, a box of tea leaves, and a little money. She sighed. "I guess we're having ramen tonight Ship." She answered, pulling out two packs of ramen.

"That's alright. Tomorrow we can go fishing and then…we could try to find our way back to the well." Shippo said, frowning.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I don't want Inu-_ him _finding us, not yet at least." She whispered, her eyes saddening. Inuyasha's betrayal had really hurt her. He was willing to kill her just to have the Shikon shards and Kikyou was to blame as well. She shot her with her arrow after all.

Kagome rubbed the spot she was hit. Even though the wound was closed, which she had no idea how that was possible, she could still feel a dull throb of pain in her chest. Not to mention she was freaked out by the Shikon shards. They had been pulsing on and off for a while, flashing from a soft pink to blinding white.

This brought her thoughts back to Tessaiga, which was sitting harmlessly beside her, yet she could feel an aura of protectiveness around it. It was almost as if Tessaiga was standing guard for her, but that was crazy. There was no such thing as talking swords…

Kagome paused as her mind flashed back to a dark and fiendish devil sword that had opened the gates of hell and almost killed her, her friends, and Sesshomaru and his little group. She shivered.

'_Sou'unga could talk and had a mind of its own. What if that's true for Tessaiga?' _Kagome wondered, looking at the sword. She had never heard it speak…no that wasn't exactly true.

Her mind flashed back to the first time she had laid eyes on Tessaiga.

**::Flashback::**

_Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten off the skeleton birds and were now running after Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru, to stop him getting The Sword of the Earth, Tessaiga from inside their fathers tomb. Kagome really didn't understand any of this. What was so special about a sword._

_So they ended up inside the Great Inu General, Inu No Taisho, and Sesshomaru, who was already way ahead of them, tried and failed to pull out Tessaiga. Kagome, at the time, just thought it was sort of an old relic as it was chipped and really old. Inuyasha taunted him and then, on the instruction of Myoga, a little flee youkai, tried to pull out the sword himself. Needless to say both brothers had failed. Tessaiga had excepted neither of them._

_So the bothers fought and Kagome, who noticed Sesshomaru was about to hurt Inuyasha, had tried to warn him, only for the little imp youkai, Jaken, to hit her over the head with his staff. She had stumbled and grabbed onto the first thing in her reach, Tessaiga, and accidentally pulled it out. No one, besides her had noticed the strange pulse it gave when she drew it from the alter._

"_**You are the one…**__" She swore she had heard a voice say that at the time, but couldn't be sure. It was so soft, so faint, that she just assumed she imagined it._

"_What are you?" Kagome looked up and saw the tall and imposing Daiyoukai standing over her and looking at her with a curious expression. Kagome had glared, though she was terrified, and had said she would defend herself. Of course she had not expected Sesshomaru to attack her with poison of all things. Again something strange happened._

"_**Foolish pup, I will not let you kill My Lady!**__" The voice had resounded again just as the poison hit Kagome, Tessaiga had given a small pulse and the next thing Kagome knew was she was stepping out of some nasty smelling melted bone. It had not been her day._

_Of course in the midst of all the battling Kagome had completely forgot about the voice._

**::End of Flashback::**

Kagome shook herself out of her reverie and looked at the seemingly harmless sword. She clearly remembered Tessaiga flying to her and pulsing very strongly, though everything else after Kikyou shot her was a blur. She wondered if the sword was sentient.

"Kaa chan, I think the ramen is ready." Shippo said, pulling Kagome's attention away from the sword and back to the food. Kagome smiled and quickly handed out the food and some water before both clasped their hands together.

"_Itadakimasu_." Both said and then dug into their food.

Later, once the food was gone and they were full Kagome laid out her sleeping bag. Shippo instantly crawled into it and dozed off quickly. Kagome on the other hand stayed awake. She knew without the others to intimidate the enemy she would need to stay alert to protect herself and Shippo.

Kagome gently ran a hand through Shippo's red hair, laughing softly when Shippo would growl or purr. She looked back to Tessaiga. It had been giving off small little pulses in intervals of five minutes for a while now, but the intervals seemed to have been getting shorter and shorter as time passed.

Kagome bit her lip and reached out for the sword, gently touching it before quickly pulling her hand away. She felt a slight shock when she touched it. It wasn't harmful or unwelcoming in fact the sword seemed to pulse a little harder when she touched it.

'_What is going on with that sword?' _Kagome wondered.

Tessaiga gave a sudden, strong pulse and Kagome felt something brush against her aura. Kagome grabbed the closest weapon, which just happened to be Tessaiga, and stood, holding the sheathed sword in front of her.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, looking to the darkened woods. "Show yourself!"

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched the little Miko look around, searching for him, as he was the only one in the vicinity. Her blue eyes were as hot as flames, a determination to protect all that was hers. It reminded him of an Inu youkai female. Homicidally protective of anything that was theirs or under their protection.

Higurashi Kagome had always been a curiosity to Sesshomaru. Ever since the first meeting. She did not look like a normal human nor did she smell like one. Something Sesshomaru had noticed when he first met her was that she smelled nothing like other humans. Many humans smelled disgusting and had a lingering smell of death. Even Rin, who smelled of a field of flowers, had the smell of lingering death on her.

The little Miko on the other hand did not have the lingering smell of death on her. It was as if death could not touch her. This made her interesting.

Another interesting fact was that she, a human, albeit a Miko, but still a human girl, pulled out Tessaiga. Something that both he and his foolish younger half-brother had failed to do.

The fact she could travel through time was also intriguing. Her breaking _his armor_ showed she was powerful. Hell she had stood up to Naraku and was usually the only one that harmed the ever elusive half breed.

She was a mystery and if there was one thing Sesshomaru could find interesting it was a mystery.

The fact she was in his lands and alone with the kitsune kit was strange though. Where was the rest of her group and his half-brother for that matter? He was under the impression Inuyasha did not let her out of his sight. She also had Tessaiga, something that, though rightfully belonging to her, was always in Inuyasha's possession.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He wanted answers and he would get them.

Sesshomaru jumped from the tree he was in and came into the light. Kagome whirled around a second later and the moment her eyes landed on Sesshomaru something strange happened. Tessaiga gave a strong, resounding pulse and Tenseiga seemed to answer it. Unknowingly to Kagome her power flared around her and pulsed with them. Tenseiga rattled harshly and Sesshomaru watched blankly as it slipped from its sheath and flew towards Kagome, who was frozen in shock. Tenseiga stopped before her and gave a harsh pulse. Tessaiga followed with its own pulse. Kagome's powers flared brightly in response and Sesshomaru frowned at the display.

A human was not built to hold that much power and yet Kagome's small body housed it within her. This just added up to the simple conclusion Sesshomaru had come to. Higurashi Kagome was not a normal _human _girl.

Finally the flare of power went down and Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's powers weaved into the two swords, almost as if they were just another form of her power. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her, a look in his eyes demanding answers.

"Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome whispered, looked down at the two swords that had ended up in her hands and then back at the Daiyoukai lord. _'Oh, things just got so much more complicate__d.'_ She thought, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Swords of the Father

**Let it be known that I do not approve. *Tied to a chair***

**Kagome: *Smiles Evilly* Oh no, I have had a year with my very sadistic and very impatient husband. You were two chapters away from getting to the good stuff and then you stop. Do you realize what I had to put up with! **

**Legacy: I'm sorry, but I am a writer and I will accept nothing but the best for myself and my stories! You have to understand that When I wrote that story it was...a rough draft at best!**

**Kagome: THEN WHY DID YOU PRINT IT!**

**Legacy: Cause...I was having inspiration and I wanted to share It! Is that so wrong?!**

**Kagome: Do you know what it's like to deny a Dog Demon sex?**

**Legacy: *Pause before answering, then pales* I've created a monster! HELP ME!**

**Sesshomaru: *Sighing in the background* Kagome HAS spent to much time with me. Anyways, my beloved mate has told me to tell you all that if you want more chapter, Review and Review Quickly. Otherwise (Screaming in the background and...a chainsaw humming) Legacy may not survive long enough to finish it. **

**Legacy: DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER! (More screaming)**

**Sesshomaru: Legacy owns nothing from Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Two Swords of the Father and Sesshomaru's curiosity**

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the Miko who had somehow, unknowingly, bound herself Tessaiga and Tenseiga. He could tell, by the confused and lost look on her face, she had no conscious knowledge of doing it either. Though he had a few theories on what happened, they all became inconclusive because she was human, not a normal human, but human nonetheless and most of his conclusions dealt with demons.

Meanwhile, Kagome was slowly processing everything that had just happened. She had felt her powers flare up against her will, almost as if they had a mind of their own, which really wouldn't surprise her if they did considering how well they work for her half the time, and…bind the swords to her, in a manner of speaking. She could feel each pulse of the swords, humming with what she could only classify as contentment.

"Um…" She mumbled, slowly placing each sword on the grass in front of her and looking at the Daiyoukai with confusion and slight terror. "Hello…Sesshomaru sama…um…Lovely day, right?" She laughed nervously, trying to lighten the awkward and tense mood.

When she saw he had not changed his stance, nor his facial expression, she sighed.

"So…Um…yeah. Just so you know…I have absolutely no idea what just happened…and yeah…" She wasn't sure what to say to the terrifying Daiyoukai as he continued to stand there, observing her with a blank stare.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was trying and failing to figure out how a ningen had, by some strange anomaly, bonded with his sword. Tenseiga was very picky about who it even let wielded it, let alone bond with it. Things just seemed to get more and interesting around the Time Traveling Miko.

"What are you doing here Miko?" He voice echoed around them, strong, but monotone, revealing none of his emotions.

Kagome frowned and looked down at her lap. Shippo was still asleep, thank God and the swords were sitting in front of her, pulsing softly.

"I…well…it's a long story…I mean…what do you mean?" Kagome asked, looking up at the Daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her stumbled words and felt annoyance creep into him at her confusion. Did she really not understand such a simple question? He detested repeating himself.

The silence stretched on as Kagome stared nervously at the great Daiyoukai lord. She sighed when she realized he was not going to answer and decided to just start from the beginning…

After she was finished recounting the day and how she ended up here Sesshomaru was silent. He went over everything his brother had done and could not help but feel irritated.

Kagome, meanwhile, was keeping her fire alive. Shippo was sleeping soundly on top of her pack and she was happy that he hadn't woken up. She could only imagine how scared he would be to see Sesshomaru of all people in front of them.

Though Kagome felt no fear. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her because he had to reason too. She was not stupid, contrary to what Inuyasha believed. Sesshomaru had never harmed her or even looked at her unless she got between him and Inuyasha's fights.

Sesshomaru stared at the little Miko. She seemed completely relaxed after everything that had happened to her and he had to give her credit. Most ningen would have broken down, but she kept strong, acting as if it didn't affect her, but he could see she was deeply betrayed.

He was also disgusted. Inuyasha was the pack leader, as such he was meant to make sure that all pack members were safe and sound. What Inuyasha did was a disgrace on all Inu-youkai, him in particular. It just went to show how poor he was as even a _half_ Inu-youkai.

Now, though, Sesshomaru was in a dilemma. The Miko was a part of Inuyasha's pack, but Inuyasha had done a grievous wrong against the little Miko and the half breed, as much as he hated it, was his brother. The Miko now fell to his responsibility as his brother had done something that no Inu-youkai should have done. He had allowed her, who was pack, harm.

There was also the fact that she was essential in fighting Naraku. The slippery half breed seemed cautious of her and she had the ability to purify those annoying little shards. Yes, she would have to fight the half breed when the time came.

"Miko…where will you go now?" Sesshomaru asked, staring deeply at the little Miko's eyes.

Kagome paused in her work and looked up at the stoic Daiyoukai. There were no emotion on his face, but she could feel he was generally curious about it. Kagome bit her lip as she thought about it. Where _would _she go now? She couldn't go back to the well. For one it was too far and two Inuyasha could find her and she didn't want him to find her. She didn't want to even see him. She looked away from the Daiyoukai and at Shippo.

'_Besides, I could never leave Shippo to fend for himself.' _She thought.

Yet…she knew she wasn't strong enough to take care of herself, let alone Shippo. At least not yet.

"I…do not know Sesshomaru sama." She answered honestly. "I cannot return home because of Inu-…erm…your half-brother and it's too far for me to travel anyways. I suppose I'll have to find a village or…something…"

Sesshomaru stood then and turned on his heel. Kagome looked at him in confusion as he left and then sighed. It seemed she had out lived her interest. Sesshomaru had gotten his answers and now he had no reason to stick around. She turned back to the fire and added some twigs.

"Kaa chan?"

Kagome turned to look at Shippo and smiled at seeing him yawning and rubbing his eyes. She picked to small kitsune up in her arms and held him tightly to her. She was scared, very scared. They were alone and soon it would be dark. However she could not let her small kit know this. She had to be strong for him.

"Hey Shippo, how was your nap?" Kagome asked soothingly, running her fingers through his soft orange locks.

"It was…(yawn)…good." He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. In a sudden instance he started sniffing and looking around curiously. "Kaa chan…I smell Sesshomaru…" His eyes widened and he looked around frantically now. "Kaa chan…Sesshomaru…he's nearby! We have to leave or-"

"Shippo, sweetheart calm now down." Kagome said softly, trying to calm the child. "I already saw Sesshomaru and he left-" She paused as something caught her attention. She turned her head and saw not one, but two swords near her pack. Her eyes widened. Tenseiga…Sesshomaru had left Tenseiga here!

Now Kagome was no fool. She knew that even though Sesshomaru had very little love for Tenseiga it was still his sword gifted to him by his father. She knew he would never leave it behind so why did he leave it?

'_Mou…did he forget it? No, I don't see Sesshomaru forgetting something like Tenseiga…so…is he coming back for it? Why though? Why not just take it with him. Gah…I hate Inu-youkai! There so damn confusing and frustrating!' _She thought, glaring at the sword as if it would suddenly combust into flames just to satisfy her.

"…Kaa chan? Kaa chan!" Kagome was shook from her angry thoughts with Shippo tugging on her for her attention. She looked down and saw the frantic confusion.

"It's alright Shippo. I promise. Now please stay calm. Kaa chan has some things she needs to work out, alright. So please be quiet for a moment." When she saw Shippo was calm she went back to her dilemma, which were many.

She was confused, lost, hurt, betrayed, and so many other emotions that she didn't even know where to begin. She was in trouble, plain and simple, and this time Inuyasha would not be saving her. She was on her own. However she was not that same, weak little girl that had fallen down the Bone Eaters Well a year and a half ago.

She pulled Shippo closer to her as the sun began to set. She had to make a decision. There were many and some were likely to get her killed. She couldn't move tonight. That much was obvious as she was much too tired and had no clear idea of exactly where she was or how close the next village was. So for tonight was was vulnerable…if she could survive tonight then she could head out in the morning.

She would have to be careful though. The Shikon shards were likely to…

Suddenly she froze. Where was the all familiar hum of the shards that usually hung around her neck. She looked down and pulled the glass jar up to see the shards were gone, disappeared. Where were they. The glass hadn't broken and the colored tape she used to make sure no one messed with the shards was still intact, so how the hell did they just disappear?

"The shards, they're…" Her voice trailed off as she heard rustling. She was instantly alert, pulling Shippo closer still and glaring at where she heard the sound. "Come out, I know you're there." She snapped.

"My, my. What a delicious looking woman." A being walked out of the forest. More like sauntered out actually.

It wasn't human, nor was it an animal. It had to be a demon. The being was large and stood on four legs. Its three black tails flickered back and forth. It's fur was stained with what looked to be blood and it's yellow eyes, sharp like a cats, for that's what it was, stared her down with a hungry lust filled gaze.

"What is a woman like you doing all the way out here?" The male asked, for it sounded male, as it began circling her.

"Traveling, what's it to you?" She asked back coldly, never taking her eyes off the demon..

The cat sniffed. "How rude. You should know your place girl. I am far superior you you." He said.

"Why? Because you are a demon. Sorry to break it to you pal but I've seen some pretty scary demons and believe me you aren't one of them. And just because you are a demon does not make you my better!" Kagome said hotly, standing up and allowing Shippo to hide on her shoulder behind her hair.

The cat hissed threateningly. "You know, I did just eat, however, I think I can make some room." The cat's hackles rose and just as he was about to pounce and Kagome was calling up her powers she felt an oppressive yet comforting aura. The cat froze and terror filled its eyes.

"Insolent creature. You dare attack what is mine?" A baritone voice asked as a whip of light came from the forest and slashed cats back. It yelped in surprise and fear, being sent a ways away from the blue eyed heroine.

Kagome looked back and saw Sesshomaru had reappeared with his little group. Rin was sitting on Ah-Un and looking around curiously. Jaken was leading the two headed beast and glaring at the cat.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, confusion coloring her tone.

"How dare you girl! Sesshomaru sama just saved your life. Start thanking him you stupid nin-" Whatever Jaken was going to say was cut off from Sesshomaru stepping on him harshly.

"Jaken, be silent." He said, his sharp eyes not leaving the now standing cat youkai. He really hated cats…

"You…Sesshomaru dono…I did not know the ningen was yours. Forgive this lowly one-" The cat began to plead.

Kagome turned and glared at the cat. "I am _not _his!" She stated strongly. She didn't belong to anyone but herself. She was not a possession to be owned.

"Silent Miko." Sesshomaru ordered, though he really didn't expect her to listen. She was quite outspoken and feisty.

"Don't order be around Sesshomaru!" She snapped back but paused and widened her eyes. She realized she was arguing with someone who could easily kill her.

'**She is a feisty little bitch.' **His beast purred. His eyes narrowed. His beast had not spoken in many years. Why was it resurfacing now?

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst. He was focused on the youkai which had dared attack her. She had become his responsibility and he would protect her, whether she liked it or not. He stalked forward towards the cowering youkai and his two fingers began glowing.

"You have trespassed on _my_ lands, hunted on _my _lands and now you dare attack one of _mine_. You shall not see tomorrow foolish cat." With that statement he shredded the youkai to pieces before it could even say anything to try and defend itself.

Kagome, for her part, could not believe her eyes. Sesshomaru had saved her, but why? There had to be a reason, right? And she was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Decisions

**Seventh Chapter. Hope you all like it. Enjoy**

**Kagome: Hehe...now then...**

**Legacy: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! do you want me to finish this story or not! I can't do that if you kill me...**

**Kagome: *Pauses* Hmm...i suppose...**

**Sango: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere* Kago- HEY you are not KAGOME!**

**Kagome: What are you talking about...**

**Sesshomaru: *Glares***

**Legacy: Yeah...now that ya mention it...*Stands up and grabs 'Kagome'* I think I know who this is! KIKYOU you bitch! I thought I killed you and what did you do to KAGOME!**

**Kikyou: Hehe...you'll never find out!**

**Legacy: Oh yes I will. Kagome is my friend bitch, and I am the ruler of this space. Let's see what I can think up!**

**Kikyou: No...NO! GET AWAY!**

**Shippo: Legacygirl own's nothing of Inuyasha. Now I have to find my mama!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sesshomaru's Decision and Kagome's Confusion**

"Kagome sama!" Little Rin yelled as she tackled the sixteen year old Miko. Kagome smiled as she stared at Rin, who returned it with a bright one. "It's wonderful to see you again, Kagome sama."

"It's nice to see you again too Rin." Kagome replied.

"Hi Rin chan." Shippo said nervously, his eyes glancing from the young girl to Sesshomaru.

"Hello Shippo kun! Would you like to play for a while!" Rin asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Shippo said and they went off to play.

Kagome smiled at their innocence before turning to the Daiyoukai that was now sitting against a tree, his eyes closed though Kagome could tell the Inu was alert. She wondered how to approach him? Sesshomaru was one of those people you just do not approach without reason. Hmm…wait.

'_I've got it!' _She thought as her eyes caught a certain blade. _'Perfect!' _ She thought happily.

Sesshomaru was quietly listening to everything that was going on around him. Jaken was still knocked out cooled so thankfully his ears were saved the pain of his voice. Ah-Un was calmly eating a ways off in the field. The fire was cackling as the sun slowly began to fall past the horizon, the children were playing and…the Miko was approaching him?

His eyes snapped open when she was directly in front of him and he looked at her in boredom. What could the little Miko want? She fidgets under his gaze, looking nervous but also determined. His eyes wonder down to what lay in her hands. Tenseiga laid there, seemingly innocent but he could hear the soft thrumming it gave, in perfect harmony with the Miko's own heartbeat.

"Um…Sesshomaru…sama…" She paused before holding out the blade. "This belongs to you!" She said, holding it out for him to take.

"Hn." He replied, reaching it his one hand and taking the blade gently from her delicate hands. What a strange female. Did she not understand that Tenseiga now belonged to her? Hmm…probably not. She was, after all, only mortal.

Kagome frowned at the Daiyoukai's aloofness, but let it go. Sesshomaru wouldn't be Sesshomaru without his cold mask. She stood there for a moment, trying to decide how to ask the questions that were plaguing her and yet she hesitated. She did not want to annoy Sesshomaru, he hated her, however his actions were confusing. She did not understand them and she _needed _answers.

"What is it that you want Miko?" Sesshomaru asked. He could practically taste the girls nervousness.

"Um…well…how to put this?" She murmured aloud, taking a seat beside the Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru raised a brow. Did she even realize what she was doing, taking such a liberty to sit beside him as if they were equals? Again, probably not. "Well, I'm kind of curious. Why did you…erm…protect me and Shippo from that youkai?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl. Was she truly that naïve. Had Inuyasha taught her nothing? Scratch that, had the Taijiya or Monk taught her nothing? It appeared the Miko was not well informed at all and he didn't feel the need to enlighten her at this time.

"My reasons are my own." He replied.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Youkai Lord. Fine, he wants to play that game. She could play it too.

"Ok. Then why did you return, other to get Tenseiga I can't see a reason?" She continued.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to sigh. Again he didn't feel the need to enlighten her, however he could see she was not going to let up. Sesshomaru hated repeating himself so…

"You are pack…" He stated and turned away from her.

Kagome blinked. "Pack?" She asked in confusion.

Sesshomaru almost growled, but stayed silent. Surely she understood what that meant?

"What does that mean?" She asked. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and widened for a moment.

Had no one taught her? Was she really this ignorant or was she just trying to infuriate him? He could not scent any deceit from her, just her natural curiosity and confusion mixed in with her spring rain, vanilla, and iris scent.

"Miko…what do you know of Inu demons?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome paused and thought about it. While she had been training with Miroku and Sango they hadn't really taught her much about youkai yet. They had said they would get to it later. So really she knew next to nothing about most demons.

"Um…well…nothing really." She answered, laughing a bit nervously.

Sesshomaru felt like sighing, again. Really, how was she still alive? Even village children knew the basics of demons and packs.

"Um…but…I do know a little about packs mostly from…erm…wolves and such. Packs are like…family right?" She said.

"Hn. That is correct." He answered. "Inu youkai are pack creatures. We seek companionship and blood is always a part of pack. No matter how…disgraceful it is. Inuyasha was your alpha. It was his job to protect and provide for you. He, however, dishonored not only his heritage, but I as well for allowing such transgressions to occur. You were a part of my brothers pack and my brother is a part of mine. Thus you are now my responsibility." He explained. However he refused to go into his other reasons for keeping the Miko close, such as Naraku seemingly afraid of only her. It was quite infuriating.

Kagome was trying to wrap her head around everything, especially with how much Sesshomaru talked. She had never heard him speak so much in her life. Then again she didn't really hang around him all that much.

"So…wait! Does that mean I'm traveling with you from now on?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome took that as a "Yes" and wanted to cry. Huffing in annoyance she stood. "And I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter?"

"Hn." He said again.

"Oh…ok." She said calmly before turning on her heel and stalking away. "Stupid…annoying…Inu…all the same…pigs…why me?..." She mumbled as she went to get the children ready for bed. It was late now.

Sesshomaru almost wanted to smirk in amusement at the Miko's anger. Like she was a kitten trying to be a tiger. It was almost laughable. Nevertheless, whether she liked it or not she was now under his protection and he would insure the stain on his honor was rectified. His decision was final and the Miko would just have to accept it.

Besides…

"Kagome sama will you read us a story!?" Little Rin's sweet voice filled the clearing.

She would do well in caring for Rin.

* * *

REVIEW BITCHEZ!


	8. Chapter 8: Sense of Smell

**I AM BACK AND READY TO KICK BUTT!**

**Sesshomaru: Be silent Ningen!**

**Legacy: *pout*You're mean.**

**Kagome: What do expect? His ears are very sensitive.**

**Legacy: Hey, where did you come from?**

**Kagome: Escaped. Glad to see people were finally realizing that Kikyou is not me.**

**Legacy: OF COURSE! Kagome, you're my friend. We may have our differences and we may fight but that will never change. And I will always be able to recognize you. You don't even look like Kikyou. **

**Kagome: *Happy Tears* Oh, Legacy... *Hugs Legacygirl***

**Legacy: *Smiles*Yeah, yeah. I'm amazing. However, ON WITH THE STORY! Sesshomaru, if you please.**

**Sesshomaru: Legacy does not own anything from Inuyasha.**

**Shippo and Rin: Though she wishes she did!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sesshomaru's sense of smell**

All was quiet throughout the night as Sesshomaru's pack slept soundly. The embers of the Miko's fire had been snuffed out with the warm wind. Sesshomaru saw no reason to keep the fire alive as the spring nights were fairly warm, so the humans would not be cold.

Speaking of humans…

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the sleeping Miko, who had Rin and the fox kit wrapped up in some strange contraption of hers. His amber eyes narrowed at the woman. She was an enigma, something… different. She was not like most humans; she didn't even smell like one. She smelled of irises and spring rain with a hint of sweet vanilla, however that wasn't all there was to her scent. Her very base scent… that's what he was curious about. It wasn't normal however it had no name.

It annoyed the great Lord of the West that he could not place it.

'**Take a whiff then.' **His beast said suddenly. Sesshomaru felt annoyance creep into him.

'_What do you want beast?' _Sesshomaru questioned blankly.

'**The Miko smells delicious…she does not smell of death…but life…' **His beast replied, ignoring his question.

'_Life?' _Sesshomaru wondered, his eyes moving back to the strange Miko. _'What do you mean?' _He asked.

His beast snorted. **'Foolish pup…if you are so curious figure it out yourself.' **His beast then went quiet.

Sesshomaru nearly growled in irritation. What the hell did that…no…a sudden realization came to him and his eyes widened. He was not going to do that! He refused.

"_I don't understand why you are so angry Sesshomaru. It's not like you have not done that with little Rin."_ A voice echoed in his mind, it was soft and sounded like someone was singing.

'_Tenseiga…' _Sesshomaru muttered. Why was he being bothered so much?

A laugh sounded. _"Now now Sesshomaru, don't be like that. It's just odd. Very rarely does something come along that confuses and frustrates you. Then again Lady Kagome is not like others. She is very special."_

'_Lady…since when is the Miko a Lady?' _

"_She is my Lady, Sesshomaru. She has my allegiance just as she has Tessaiga's; after all he rightfully belongs to Lady Kagome." _Suddenly Tessaiga gave a pulse and Tenseiga's voice laughed. _"He said thank you for protecting his Lady though if you try to harm her or the pups he will gut you, regardless of wielder, Sesshomaru."_

"Hn." He relied aloud and glared at the sword which had eluded him for so long.

"_He says he will not let you wield him Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome is the only one he will allow too willingly wield him. Even the half breed will never be able to touch him again." _Tenseiga muttered. Tenseiga's blade gave an angry pulse. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and looked at the usually peaceful sword. It had quieted but he could feel its rage.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back on the Miko just as a strong wind stirred and whipped up the woman's hair, her scent being carried straight to him. The Daiyoukai Lord of the West gave a sigh and looked to the crescent moon. He finally had a name for the Miko's scent.

'_She smells of life…instead of death that usually surrounds humans…she smells of life.' _

**~*~Time Skip~*~**

Kagome yawned as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She was so warm and comfortable she tried unsuccessfully to fall back to the dark oblivion she had been in for the last seven or so hours. Something in front of her wiggled around and buried itself into her chest. Kagome opened her azure eyes slowly and blinked three times before looking down to see Rin snuggling into her. She smiled softly and sat up carefully, being sure not to stir the children.

Shippo, somehow, had nestled himself in her hair and had gotten a bit tangled in it. It was a good thing she had let her hair grow out; otherwise Shippo would have been flipped over and awoken. Carefully untangling the fox kit from her hair and looked around. She was surprised when she Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, eyes closed. She was sure it had been a dream! Then again, her eyes strayed too little Rin, with Rin here why was she surprised to see him?

'_I guess it's because…he always seems so…out of this world…out of reach to people like me…' _She nearly snorted at that thought. Yeah, he was out of reach alright, from everyone, not just her.

"Miko, why is it you stare at this one?" Sesshomaru's voice penetrated the quiet and nearly made the young heroine jump out of her skin.

Sesshomaru had heard her heart slowly pick up, a sign of her awakening, but kept his eyes closed. He was still at odds with what he had discovered the night before and did not want to look at the Miko and risk bringing it up to the forefront of his mind. Regardless of this her scent had plagued him all through the night. The air had stirred it and sent it straight to him, almost like it was taunting him.

It also did not help that his beast seemed especially happy at the moment. It was almost vibrating in its cage within his mind. However, it refused to speak any more than it already had. Tenseiga was being just as unforthcoming about everything that was going on, especially when it dealt with the Miko. To simply put it he was starting to feel frustrated, a feat not many could claim and still be alive. The worst part was that the little Miko was complete oblivious to it.

He twitched, feeling her azure eyes on his person. Why was she staring at him, and if what he was smelling was right, in confusion and bemusement of all things.

So he asked her, opening his golden amber eye to look at the startled Miko, who blinked, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh…um sorry Sesshomaru…erm…sama." Kagome tacked on at the end. "I was in a bit of a daze. I wasn't really staring at as so much in your general direction." She paused, realizing how that sounded. "Not to say that isn't staring at you but…" She continued her ramble.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her continued prattle. It was actually quite amusing, watching the little spite fire Miko trip over her words. She always seemed to know what to say whenever they met. Then again, that was usually in the heat of battle.

"Miko."

Kagome stopped talking. "Erm…yes Sesshomaru sama?"

"Cease your endless prattle. This one has no need for it." He ordered, turning away from the girl.

Kagome frowned, feeling her temper rise, her cheeks turning rosy. She didn't like being ordered around. She took a breath, calming herself. She could not get angry at Sesshomaru. He was not Inu-

She cut that thought off.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched at the spicy scent of the Miko's anger. It was even more enticing than her normal scent; hints of mint, cinnamon, and…purity swirled and mixed with her life filled fragrance. The beast within him stirred and his eyes turned red around the edges.

"Um…right, sorry." She muttered. She looked at the sky and saw, surprisingly; the sun was just rising over the horizon. "Oh…" She had never woken this early before.

She wiggled her way out of the sleeping bag and stood, stretching like a cat. She shifted and looked around. She really wanted to take a bath, but she had no idea if there was a stream or hot spring around. Biting her lip, she looked at the regal lord.

'_Oh…I might as well…' _She thought.

"Um…Sesshomaru sama…um…" She shifted.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her.

She looked away. "Erm…is there…a…stream or hot spring nearby…I kind of want to take a bath…."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at her, almost as if he had not heard her speak. For a moment Kagome thought he would not answer.

Finally, not speaking, he nodded his head in the direction she needed to go. Instantly, Kagome's eyes lit up and she ran to grab her things. She paused and looked at the children. Biting her lip, she reached over and shook them awake.

Shippo was the first to open his eyes, whining a bit and not wanting to wake. Rin frowned and turned over, curling around the little fox kit.

"Shippo, Rin, come on, up you get. You both need baths." She whispered. Shippo sat up, pouting but did as he was told. Kagome never let him miss getting a bath. Rin took a moment longer, mumbling she was sleepy. "Rin, come on sweetie. You have to get a bath."

"Ok…" She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Sesshomaru discreetly watched the interacting, his sharp eyes taking in everything. The Miko was very good with children; she would make a good mother.

Sesshomaru froze, shaking his head slightly. _'Strange…where did that thought come from?' _He wondered.

"_Hehe…yes, where did that thought come from Sesshomaru kun?" _Tenseiga asked, laughing softly. If he were any other youkai he would have growled at the laughing sword.

Sesshomaru just sighed inaudibly to himself and stood.

"Jaken…" He said. The kappa demon, usually hard to wake up, instantly shot to his feet at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Yes, Sesshomaru sama!" Jaken squawked.

"Prepare for our leave once the Miko and children return." He said, turning on his heel and wondering off into the forest to be alone. He needed some peace a quiet.

**~Time Skip~**

Kagome sighed in happiness. She felt refreshed and relaxed. Rin and Shippo were both giggling, talking about something or other. It made her smile; their cheerfulness was certainly helpful to her. She had been able to stay away from all thoughts about Inu-

'_Kami…there I go again!' _She thought in frustration. She paused and looked up to the sky. _'I wonder how Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are doing.' _

She sighed, rubbing her damp hair with her towel. Suddenly she bumped into something.

"Ouch." She muttered, looking up to see what she had walked into.

She instantly regretted it when she saw it was the tall and imposing Daiyoukai. She looked around and saw the children had already made it back to camp. They were still in the woods, at the edge mind you, but still concealed enough that if he killed her nobody would see it.

"Um…sorry, Sesshomaru sama…I didn't mean to…eh…" She stammered, taking a step back. Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru, for his part, was not listening to her. In fact, he hadn't even realized she had walked straight into him. No, what had his attention was her maddeningly sweet and life filled fragrance. It was… he was not sure. Words failed him for once. Her scent was magnified a thousand times over, strong and heady…

'_Spring smells sweet…' _Was his only thought. He had to have more, more of that delicious scent.

He frowned when the Miko stepped away and growled at her. Her fear met his nose and in an instant he did not like it, at all. It made her scent turn sour. With lightning fast reflexes he reached out and grasped the Miko's wrist in a light, but firm grip and pulled her closer to him, dipping his head into the junction of her neck. He purred in contentment. Ah yes, the spring smells especially sweet with just enough spice to balance it out.

Kagome froze, her eyes widening in shock as she felt Sesshomaru, the cold, aloof, and cruel Daiyoukai Lord, nuzzle her neck and…

'_Did he just purr?' _She wondered, her eyes cutting to the Western Lord.

"Um…S-Sesshomaru…" She stuttered, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Hn?" He said, running his nose along her neck, taking a deep breath.

"Uh…what are you…" Her voice trailed as she squeaked in when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Eto… S-Sesshomaru…stop…please…" She whispered, confused and scared. What in the world had gotten into the Daiyoukai?

The plead snapped Sesshomaru out of his scent induced haze. He quickly jerked away from the girl, his eyes slightly wider than before. What in the world had gotten into him? He had never lost control like that before. His eyes turned to the confused and scared azure orbs staring at him. This girl…just what was she?

"Um…Sesshomaru sama…er…my wrist…um…" She mumbled, turning her eyes away.

He blinked slowly before letting go of her. His hand felt as if someone had burned him, the heat from such a simple touch had left its mark.

"Sesshomaru sama…are…are you alright? Are you sick…or…"

Sesshomaru felt annoyance well up in him. "Be silent ningen." He snapped in a cold voice.

Kagome frowned, looking at the Daiyoukai and feeling anger course through her.

"Go prepare to leave. This Sesshomaru will not wait for you." He stalked off, getting as far from the fiery Miko and her admittedly delicious scent.

Kagome growled softly, turning on her heel and heading from camp. "Jerk." She muttered, her azure eyes lighting up with a fire unique to only her. "You're the one that attacked me."

The young heroine huffed softly. She had a feeling today was going to be long.

* * *

Review Please and enjoy! Hehe!


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt and Tessaiga

**Ok...so don't hate me but I think this needs to be here.**

**Kagome: WHY!**

**Sesshomaru: *Sweat Drops* Koi, I-**

**Kagome: You're so mean. How could you? I...I thought... *Burst into tears***

**Sesshomaru: Kagome, please-**

**Legacy: Ok, before they reveal what's about to happen, on with the story. Oh and I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Hurt and Tessaiga **

Kagome watched the children as they ran through a flower field. Well, more like Rin ran through a flower field and Shippo followed her. It was a very cute sight and Kagome felt her heart lighten at the giggles. She was still feeling nervous about being around the elder Daiyoukai. Especially after this morning.

'_What was that even about…?' _She wondered, blushing a shade of crimson and touching her neck.

"_**Perhaps…he likes you My Lady…" **_A husky and low voice said, making Kagome jump and look around frantically.

"What was…." She whispered, her eyes moving around. _'I think I'm going insane.' _

"Mama, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, instantly at his mother's side when he scented her concern. "Do you sense a Shikon Shard?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, it's nothing…I think…" She muttered.

Shippo frowned.

"Shippo, look I got a pretty flower for Kagome sama and you!" She yelled, holding up a pretty light pink iris to Kagome and a yellow chrysanthemum to Shippo. Kagome smiled, taking the flowers and putting the iris in her hair and the chrysanthemum in Shippo's, who pouted, thinking it looked girly.

"And what about you Rin chan. Where is your flower?" Kagome asked, giggling at the bright, sunshine child.

Rin paused, putting her finger to her bottom lip, looking around the field, her feet light as she continued to move with the group.

Jaken grumbled, looking back at the three and scowling. Oh, how he wished they would just shut up. They were annoying his lord, he was sure. Ah-Un snorted, ignoring the kappa demon that had a hold of their reins.

Sesshomaru continued to lead the group, his mind focused on tracking Naraku's scent. It was weeks old, but at least it was a lead on where the half-breed had gone. However, it was leading north and Sesshomaru had very little want to continue. The Lord of the North was not his favorite person at the moment.

His ears twitched when he heard the Miko giggle, speaking to his ward about flowers.

'_She's like a pup…' _He thought, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

'_**Hmm…in actions maybe, but not in physical appearance….' **_His beast purred.

Sesshomaru frowned. _'Annoying…what do you want?' _Sesshomaru asked.

'…_**If I told you, you would likely try to gut yourself…so I will wait until you realize it yourself…' **_It growled, a feeling of pleasure and anticipation coming from his inner demon.

The Daiyoukai lord growled softly, confusion growing within him. What was that infernal beast keeping from him now. The thing didn't surface unless something caught his attention. The last time it had was nearly two years ago, when he had revived Rin. Of course that had been only briefly. Now, he was always on the edge of his consciousness, as if waiting for something.

"Sesshomaru sama…." The voice brought him from his musing. He cut his eyes to the side, looking at the Miko that was unknowingly the reason he was angry. "We didn't get to eat breakfast, Sesshomaru sama. May we stop to eat?" She asked.

"Hn." He turned from her and kept walking.

Kagome blinked, realizing he had dismissed her. Her eye twitched and silently wished she could make some _Kotodama no Nenju _for Sesshomaru. Huffing and, even though she knew she was pushing it, walked towards the Daiyoukai Lord. She refused to let the kids go hungry.

"Sesshomaru sama, I can understand that you may not need to eat, but Rin, Shippo, and I do. May we please stop for a bit?" She asked again, her azure eyes sparked with her determination.

Sesshomaru turned to the Miko, feeling his annoyance rise. "Learn your place girl. We will stop when this Sesshomaru deems it appropriate." He replied.

Kagome growled. "My place? And where, exactly, is my place Sesshomaru _sama?_" She asked.

"Hn…if you do not know Miko, this Sesshomaru will not enlighten you to your stupidity." He replied.

"Oh, You did not just call me stupid!" She snapped, her Miko powers flaring. Sesshomaru flared his own youkai, trying to overpower hers. He was surprised when he felt her powers match his. "Listen buddy, I took that crap from Inuyasha. I'm not taking it from you too!"

"Did you just compare this Sesshomaru to the half-breed." He glared at the little spite fire who returned to the glare. Not a hint of fear to be seen anywhere. If he was not so annoyed he would have been impressed.

"WENCH! What do you think you're doing to milord-" Jaken began to squawk. Kagome turned her shinning blue eyes on the kappa and snapped.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, her reiki reaching out and zapping the toad. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru before the Kappa demon even hit the ground. "And if you must know, yes I did. I can see how you two are related now. You both seem to love insulting me any chance you get-"

Sesshomaru snapped, his hand reaching out and grabbing her neck, slamming Kagome against a nearby tree. Kagome gasped, her hands instantly reaching to grasp the clawed hand holding her neck.

"Watch what you say girl. You will show this Sesshomaru some respect." He growled.

Kagome frowned. She was still angry and, even though she was afraid, she was still angry and she refused to allow anyone to think they were better than her merely because of her species.

"No…_This _Kagome will not. Why should I when you have never shown me any. Respect is earned…Sesshomaru…" She coughed, feeling his nails dig into her skin. It stung.

Sesshomaru was impressed, if not annoyed. The little slip of a Miko was reprimanding him. While he conceded, in his own mind, that she had made a valid point, she was still just a ningen.

"Girl, if you do not cease I will kill you." He replied coldly.

Kagome glared. "Yeah, well I'll purify ya!" She yelled, struggling to get out of his grip she was starting to feel light headed.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Do you really wish to die so badly Miko? I wonder…is it because of my half-breed brother."

Kagome froze, her eyes widening before she allowed her bangs to cover her eyes.

Sesshomaru felt smug. He knew mentioning the Hanyou would get the desired effect. She instantly shut up. However, he did not anticipate the…the…heartbreaking sorrow that covered her almost immediately. The betrayal and pain coming off of her was enough to make him release her. Kagome landed on her feet, leaning against the tree.

Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga rattle softly, its anger palpable. Tenseiga was enraged with him. His beast whined in his head, whispering something he couldn't quite make out.

"I was right…you're just like _him_." She whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, smelling the tale tell scent of salt and water. Tears slipped from her hidden eyes. Kagome moved away from the tree and then jolted off into the forest. She needed to be alone for a while.

"MAMA!" Shippo yelled, unhappy that she was unhappy. Shippo and Rin had watched the scene, both not sure what to do to stop the fight that was ensuing.

"No Shippo." Rin said, stopping the fox kit from leaving. "Kagome sama will be back. She wants to be alone right now though…I think." She frowned. She didn't like Kagome crying either. And worse yet it was her lord that made her cry.

In all the confusion, no one noticed Tessaiga give a small pulse and form into a ball of light, zooming after the little Miko.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome fell to the ground, hot tears rolling down her eyes. Why, why, WHY!? What had she done to deserve this. Her heart ached, the betrayal and sorrow so that is was physically crippling. She may not have loved Inuyasha as she once had, however that did not mean she did not still love him, as a best friend, a brother, someone she trusted with her life. He was her first friend in this era. The first one to accept and protect her. And in the end he betrayed her so thoroughly it left her feeling drained and empty.

Sesshomaru's words had hit a cord within her. Why did she ever think Sesshomaru could possibly be different? He hated humans, he made it no secret. So why had she gotten her hopes up that things would finally be different.

The young Shikon Miko sniffled, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her knees. She was so tired of it. So tired of being treated like she was less than anything. Her confidence had already been torn to shreds. Now it had to be stepped on too?! What was wrong with Inu demons?

"_**Hush milady. All is well. Dry your tears." **_The voice from earlier whispered soothingly to her.

Kagome jumped, looking around. "Whose there? Come out…" She yelled, standing to her feet. Her azure eyes searching for where the voice was coming from.

"_**As you wish. Though please try to refrain from, as you say, 'freaking out'." **_A bright light flashed and suddenly Kagome had Tessaiga in her hands. It gave a light pulse to her as she stared at the sword dumbly.

"You…you mean…it was you…the voice…all along?" She asked.

"_**Of course milady. I have been waiting for the day I could once more be in your hands, but that damnable Hanyou never let me out of his clutches. I'm so glad to once more be in your hands." **_Tessaiga replied, heating up just slightly to express his joy.

"What do you mean? Why would you want to be back with me. You were supposed to go to Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, wincing slightly when she said his name.

Kagome almost jumped when she heard a thundering growl echo around her head. _**"DO NOT mention that half breed. He has failed you for the last time. He tried to use me to protect that undead abomination! I don't see how you are her "Reincarnation" Kagome sama. You are nothing like her." **_He paused, the angry pulsing of the blade calming to a soft thrum. _**"And Kagome sama, I never belonged to the Half-Breed. From the moment you pulled me from that pedestal where I waited I became yours. You drew me and I imprinted upon you. I only allowed the half-breed to wield me because he was protecting you." **_

"But…I thought his father left you there so Inuyasha could find you and…you help control his demon blood…right?" Kagome frowned, her fingers tightening around the sword. "And I cannot even get you to transform. I'm a human, not a demon…"

Tessaiga laughed. _**"Silly girl. It matters not if you are a human, you are still a Miko and even then it would not matter. You are my Lady. I imprinted on you, your power and soul. You will be able yo use me to my full potential. Not that half form that Inuyasha used." **_

"Half form?" Kagome asked.

"_**Did you believe that ridiculously huge and heavy form I transform into in the half-breeds hands was my true form did you? Inu-No-Taisho was not someone who showed his true power unless he had too. Only you will be able to awaken that form." **_Tessaiga explained, sounding smug.

"But…I...you…I don't know how to use a sword…" She mumbled, a blush blooming on her face. Sango and Miroku had only been able to train her a few days before the big fight and…Inuyasha's betrayal. She had the basis to continue training but she had not touched a sword at all.

Kagome felt Tessaiga let lose a soothing pulse. It almost felt as if someone had placed a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her. _**"I will teach you Kagome sama. You should not feel ashamed for not knowing. You were never taught, and why should you have been? You grew up in a time where the most you had to worry about was a thief. You never had to fight to survive. It is not your fault."**_

Kagome smiled sadly. This was the first time someone said that to her. She had never really thought of it that way. She had adjusted to this life as quickly as she could and came to see her friends strong and her weak. She had never stopped to think that maybe it was the way they were raised to fight and she wasn't was not her fault.

"And how are you going to teach me?" She asked, sounding curious.

"_**Draw me, I will show you." **_The Sword of the Earth said.

Kagome hesitated, looking fearfully at the blade.

"_**It's alright Kagome sama. Stand and draw me. I assure you, you will like what happens." **_The blade sounded excited.

Kagome nodded slowly, stood and gripped the hilt of the Tessaiga.

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! If you want to know what happens review peps!


	10. Chapter 10: Kagome's Power and Alpha

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. I worked on it through Strep throat. **

**Kagome: Are you alright Legacy?**

**Legacy: Oh, i'll be fine. This happens often.**

**Kagome: But...**

**Legacy: Eh...leave it be. Anyways, on with the story. Sesshomaru, if you would...**

**Sesshomaru: Legacy owns nothing from Inuyasha!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kagome's Power and Alpha**

Sesshomaru frowned, watching the Miko disappear in the forest. He did not chase after the girl, his body would not move. His eyes blank as he looked at his hand, which burned from the heat of her flesh. He flexed his hand slowly, frowning as he felt a strange…emotion raising in him. It made him uncomfortable and it did not help his beast was howling in his head.

'_Will you cease that incessant howl!' _He snapped.

His beast snarled back. _**'Fool! Do you have no honor?!' **_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and growled softly. _'You are questioning my honor?' _He questioned..

"_I question it myself! Sesshomaru, you are acting like a pup, instead of an alpha!"_ Tenseiga snapped pulsing. It's blade flashing crimson.

'_**I agree with the Sword.' **_

'_What are you two on about?' _Sesshomaru asked, confusion coloring his thoughts.

"_Sesshomaru, you are alpha, correct?" _Tenseiga asked.

'_Hn.' _They took this as a yes.

'_**What is the job of alpha towards pack pup?' **_His beast asked, sounding annoyed.

Sesshomaru frowned; where was this going? _'The alpha is to provide for the pack and ensure every one's comfort and contentment.' _

"_Then why did you do that to Kagome sama! You knew she would be upset and you knew it would hurt her, yet you did it anyways. You are her alpha!" _Tenseiga exclaimed.

'_Exactly. She needed to learn her place. She was disrespecting me.' _Sesshomaru replied.

'_**That, right there, is the problem. Miko was not disrespecting you. She was looking out for pups. You disrespected her by denying the pups nourishment! She is an alpha bitch, of course she would find anger in your dismissal, especially when it concerns pups.' **_His beast whined.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his golden amber orbs flickering to Rin and Shippo, who were frowning and not looking at him. Had he really done what his beast was accusing him of, dismissing the needs of his pack? But…the girl had no right. She was as brazen has the damn hanyou she belonged to.

"_Ah…now I understand. Sesshomaru, I think the problem here is you still see her as Inuyasha's Miko. However, as she has stated in the past, she belongs to no one and she certainly no longer belongs to the half breed. She now travels with you. You are her alpha now. She looks to you for protection and happiness. Because you still see her as Inuyasha's it clouds you judgment." _Tenseiga sighed. _"Sesshomaru, you have to accept her as a part of _your _pack and not Inuyasha's. Until you do, this will continue to happen and you will continue to dishonor yourself."_

Sesshomaru froze. In a moment of clarity he realized he had been doing that. Thinking of her as Inuyasha's responsibility. He was as bad as the half breed. He had ignored one of his pack mate's needs. Sesshomaru clenched his fist, grinding his teeth. The smell of the Miko's tears was still heavy in the air and the fact that he caused it made him feel…uneasy. He did not like it, not one bit. He had the ridiculous urge to go and…apologize to the little slip of a girl. His pride would never allow it, however… he could not leave her out in the woods, unprotected. She had a nasty habit of ending up in life threatening situations.

'_**We must make her see we are not like the half-breed. Even if you will not apologize, you must show her you regret your words in some way. Otherwise, she will never respect us and she will never trust us. Fix this, Alpha…or I will!' **_His beast growled.

Sesshomaru sighed softly, his aura relaxing. He could admit when he made a mistake, even if it was just to himself. The Miko was his responsibility now. He had decided so when he took her into his pack. Thus, her comfort and happiness was his responsibility as well. He didn't know how to feel about that. The girl was irritating, foolish, but…she was different. He could concede to that.

'_The Miko is brave…foolish…but loyal to a fault. She is weak…however…she also finds strength in her weakness. Such a strange creature…' _He thought, flexing his claws once more.

"Jaken." He said, gaining the now awaken toads attention. "Watch the pups…I will be back shortly." He turned on his heel and followed Kagome's scent.

"Where is Sesshomaru sama going Rin?" Shippo asked, looking fearfully after the demon lord.

Rin smiled. "He's going to go and apologize to Kagome sama, Shippo kun!" She giggled.

**~With Kagome~**

Kagome hesitated for just a moment before her hand curled around the handle. She felt a spark at the touch of the of the sword. Something within her was calling for her to draw it. Flashes of battles she had never seen came to the forefront of her mind. Unable to deny the need any longer she drew the blade and a flash blinded for a moment. Tingles ran up her arm and she felt something within her shift.

"_**Kagome sama…truly you are like no other."**_ Tessaiga whispered, a soft thrum as its blade settled with the new power it had acquired.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped in shock at seeing the transformed sword. The entire katana blade was pure white, as if the snow itself had imprinted its color upon the blade. It's handle, which was white as well, had a blue sequence in the shape of diamonds and three small sapphires stringed together and had a white ribbon the entire length of the sword. The guard was an oval shape, pure sapphire blue and had snowflakes imprinted on it with an iris wrapped around the guard.

"Tessaiga?" Kagome whispered, holding the blade in shock.

"_**Hai…Kagome sama. This is my true form…well…the form that comes from you, at least. Do you like?" **_Tessaiga asked.

"Hai, you're beautiful." She whispered, tilting the flat blade and seeing her blue eyes staring back at her.

"_**Now…it's time to teach you." **_Tessaiga said.

Kagome frowned, confusion in her eyes, until they widened as she realized her movements were not her own. Her arm that held Tessaiga rose on her own and her feet spread a part and then…she was dancing, the air was her partner.

"_**Pay attention. Feel how your body moves and how I flow with your movements." **_Tessaiga murmured. Kagome smiled as she jumped in the air and her body flipped, landing lightly on her feet, Tessaiga whistling through the air and stopping just before its blade touched a blade of grass.

"This is amazing. Is this what it feels like…to wield a sword?" She muttered, her eyes closed.

Just as she was about to swing the sword again she heard the soft and light sound of feet hitting the ground and swish of a sword being drawn. Acting on the instincts that were coursing through her Kagome brought Tessaiga up and felt another blade clang with the earthly sword.

Her eyes snapped open in shock, sapphire eyes shining in confusion until she took in the sight before her.

"Sesshomaru?"

**~Earlier~**

Sesshomaru trekked through the forest, following Kagome's scent. A heavy feeling had settled in his chest as he thought of the little Miko. He had made a mistake, which had hurt his pack. Worse, he had harmed the alpha female. Whether the Miko realized or not that was what she was. She was the provider and healer after all.

'_**The Miko…she is close!' **_His beast purred, catching a whiff of her intoxicating scent.

Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes softening ever so slightly. His steps turned light and he pulled his aura in, hiding his presence from the girl. When he reached the edge of the small clearing the little Miko resided in he found a sight that stopped him dead in his tracks.

'_What is the Miko doing?' _He wondered, watching her wield a sword as if it was an extension of herself. However, he knew the Miko had not ever touched a sword since drawing Tessaiga, so where had the sword she was wielding come from and how was she moving as if she had been wielding a sword for years.

'_**Grr…test her…attack!' **_Sesshomaru's beast growled softly. Sesshomaru frowned, feeling his beast rise. His hand moved to Tokijin before he could stop himself and jumped towards the slip of a women, pulling Tokijin from its hold.

He was surprised when the Miko raised the pure white blade and blocked his attack. Opening her eyes, she gasped.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, confusion coloring her tone. Sesshomaru growled and pushed against the blade, causing Kagome to slide back.

"_**Kagome MOVE!" **_Tessaiga thrummed harshly, its blade glowing a sapphire blue. Acting on instinct she didn't know she possessed she jumped back, landing lightly on her feet, frowning. His eyes had red tinted in them. What was going on with the Daiyoukai?

"Where did you obtain that sword Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, lowering Tokijin. He was expecting her to fall when he struck. Instead she had matched him, though he had not been using his full power by any extent.

Kagome turned her eyes to Tessaiga. "It's Tessaiga Sesshomaru." She answered, gripping the sword tighter. She felt something stir in her. A need to fight, to conquer. What was going on?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. _'Tessaiga? How is this possible. The sword never had this form.' _He thought, staring at the blade in frustration.

"_She awoke Tessaiga's true form. And so early too. Kagome sama is truly a being like no other."_ Tenseiga said, sounding mystified.

'_True form?' _Sesshomaru wondered, turning his eyes back to the girl. "What are you?" He asked.

Kagome jerked at that question. _'That's the same he asked me…when I pulled Tessaiga from its resting place… what am I?' _

"I'm a Miko Sesshomaru." Kagome answered.

"Hn…" He replied, sheathing Tokijin. "Come, we return." He turned on his heel and began to head back to camp.

Kagome blinked, before growling. "Now hold on a second! I'm still angry at you! You had no right to say what you did, you Jerk!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru paused. The heavy feeling in his chest made itself known again. He turned just a fraction, having the Miko in his sights. Tessaiga was rattling her hand, reacting to her anger. The blue glow around the blade became brighter.

"Miko…calm yourself…" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's reiki reacted, coming to the surface and crackling around her. Her eyes shown with an unknown power. Kagome growled, her anger rising as she looked at the dog demon who had hurt her. Suddenly his imaged was replaced by Inuyasha's. She gritted her teeth, shaking as she felt something about to snap.

"Miko…decease now…or I will stop you." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kagome snapped. Her reiki and Tessaiga pulsed in unison. She moved.

Sesshomaru dodged, eyes widening at her sudden speed. Her eyes glowed an unholy violet, her body moving without her conscious thought. She moved again, attacking with Tessaiga.

'_What is going on with this Miko. Just what is she?' _Sesshomaru thought, moving his head to the side as the blade came dangerously close to decapitating him. He frowned.

"Miko…stop now…" He commanded, his eyes flashing red.

"Screw you!" She growled back at him, swinging the white blade in an arch.

'_**Now there's a thought.' **_His beast chuckled.

'_Not now, you annoying creature.' _Sesshomaru snapped, drawing Tokijin and parrying her attack. The blade cackled with holy power, pushed against him. He pushed back, making her slide a ways back.

Kagome gritted her teeth, holding herself against the Daiyoukai. She refused to submit to someone like him. He did not own her! He had hurt her, made her cry and remember…him…

'_He's just like HIM!' _She thought, swinging Tessaiga again.

She wanted to make him suffer. She wanted to make them both suffer. For hurting her, breaking her… she was so tired of being everyone's door mate. No more! She didn't want to deal with another HIM!

"_**But perhaps…he is not like the half breed as you may believe." **_Tessaiga whispered within her mind.

Kagome came up short and was thrown back from Sesshomaru harshly when she lost concentration. She flew through the air and hit the ground hard.

Sesshomaru blinked, confusion at her sudden weakness. Where had the woman he had been fighting a moment ago. The woman who was pushing him.

'_What…what happened?' _Kagome asked, sitting up slowly. Her eyes lost their violet glow and the sword dimmed, its power waning in the wake of Kagome's confusion. Kagome's hands shook, the past moments scaring her. She had lost control of something she never knew she even had. What was that?

"_Sesshomaru, go to her. She is confused and lost. Help her…" _Tenseiga rattled in its sheath, wanting out.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru's voice penetrated her confusion and fear. She looked over at the youkai lord. He seemed calm. "Calm yourself." He said, but in a different tone than before. It was gentler. "Come here."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes and she stood, walking over to the Daiyoukai hesitantly. Her grip on Tessaiga never wavered. Sesshomaru reached forward, his eyes blank. Kagome clenched her eyes shut, fear making her flinch away.

Sesshomaru, for his part, found her fear unsettling. He did not like the girl fearing him, he realized. He'd rather her be defiant and willful. Sighing softly, he placed his hand on Kagome's head and ruffled her hair. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked up at the demon lord, who stared back calmly. Pulling his clawed hand from her hair and turned.

"Come, let us head back to the other." He said, continuing to walk. Kagome was quick to follow, her confusion turning into surprised understanding.

'_Was he trying to…apologize?' _She stared at Sesshomaru's back and found herself suddenly smiling. _'Maybe…I was wrong. Sesshomaru isn't…like Inuyasha…at least not too much.' _She giggled softly to herself and ran to walk beside the imposing demon lord. She looked up and smiled.

"Arigato Sesshomaru sama." She said. "And for what it's worth…I'm sorry as well."

Sesshomaru blinked and watched the Miko run ahead, going back to the children. He was beginning to wonder about his decision to take the Miko in, her mood swings gave him a headache. However, at least she was learning.

"Hn..." He muttered.

Besides; his eyes narrowed; he still had to figure out what she was.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11: Alpha Bitch

**Why oh Why has it been so long?!**

**Kagome: Because you've been lazy**

**Legacy: Have not...I was taking finals thank you very much.**

**Sesshomaru: Finals?**

**Kagome: It's something our era has. It's...a um...long...test...no wait...**

**Legacy: Well, while miss Miko over there thinks on how to explain that to her lover, I am getting on with the Story.**

**I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA, THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Alpha Bitch**

"Kaa chan, can't we take a break!?" Shippo whined.

Kagome frowned. "No Shippo, you need to learn this. _Both_ of you do." She turned her eyes to the little girl, who was pouting as well.

"But Math is boring Kagome sama." Rin muttered, folding her arms.

"Yeah." Shippo agreed.

Kagome laughed. "I know. I don't like math either, but you need the basics at least." She sighed as the children pouted. "My answer is still the same guys. Now…2 times 4 equals…"

Sesshomaru listened quietly as the Miko continued her impromptu lesson in math. He was pleasantly surprised by the fact she was so well educated. He honestly knew she had some education but not to this extent. She was smart.

'_Hn…the Miko has more skill than previously thought.' _He supposed, his eyes trained on the road ahead.

"_More than previously thought, such insult, if her skill with Tessaiga was anything to go by." _Tenseiga whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru frowned, his mind flashing back to two weeks ago, when the Miko had fought with him in her anger. He still felt a twinge when he thought about what had transpired to cause the Miko's sorrow.

"_You're just like him…" _

The scent of her tears almost made him cringe and he no idea why. Added to the fact she had compared him, the Lord of the West and the Great Daiyoukai that all youkai feared, to his dishonorable, brash, loud, half-breed, half-brother. Such an insult to his person could not stand, but…she was pack and…he had hurt her, not physically but with his words. She was still suffering from the betrayal and he had brought it up to silence but in the end he had only harmed her and brought more dishonor on his name.

Then, when he went after her, he finds her practicing with a sword that he had thought he had never laid eyes on, only to find out it was Tessaiga.

His eyes flickered back to his little pack, landing on the Miko's back pack and seeing the white blade gleaming in the sun. Sun like eyes narrow, staring at the innocent blade. Kagome had not touched Tessaiga since that day, but he had seen the longing and confused looks she would send the blade. His hand moved to Tokijin. He felt the blades aura pulse, wanting to fight with the one who wielded Tessaiga. The blade that was once wielded by the Hanyou that killed its previous form.

'_Enough…she is pack and will not be harmed.' _He snarled when the blade gave an angry pulse and smothered its aura with its own. It instantly quieted, though not by the evil blades own will.

Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse beside him. _"I'm glad to see you are protective of her. You have made her pack…truly…"_ The blade had an aura that spoke its contentment.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning back to look at the white blade. He had wondered, maybe, if he should start training the little Miko with the sword. She had some talent with it, though he had no idea how. He'd never seen the girl wield a sword and as far as he knew she was clumsy as well.

_**I like the idea…**_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _'Be silent…you have no say in this…'_

_**The Miko needs training…and we have the means to give it to her…**_

'_Maybe so…however…why should this one train her? She has not come asking her alpha for such a thing.' _

_**You forget the Miko is human. She does not understand the meaning of alpha. You must teach her…be patient…help her…**_

'_Hn…'_ Sesshomaru sighed, wanting to growl at the logic behind that.

Tessaiga gave a sudden pulse and Sesshomaru noticed the Miko jerk, looking at the blade.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Shippo asked, instantly feeling his mother's shift in scent.

Kagome blinked, tearing her eyes away from the blade. "Nothing sweetie, mama was just distracted." She smiled, disarming the situation and going back to teaching the children.

Sesshomaru stared at the azure eyed girl and then flickered his eyes back to the sword.

'_Curious…'_

**~Time Skip~**

Later that night, Kagome was cooking the fish that Sesshomaru had caught for them. It was still amazing to her how…different he was when others were not around. He was still cold…not maybe that wasn't the right word. He was aloof. Yes, it was not that he was cold or cruel, just aloof when it came to things. However, he provided for them, made sure they ate every day; were warm at night and he didn't even argue when she asked if they could stop from time to time. She wasn't sure what happened, but the past two weeks had shown a completely different Sesshomaru than what she was used too.

'_To be honest… it's a bit overwhelming. Sesshomaru always seemed so cold to me…he made no secret of his hate for my species, but…' _Her blue gaze moved over to the children. The giggling, making the little toad youkai look like he would rip out his hair if he had any. _'Now…it's like he's a completely different person. I feel bad…thinking of him as some evil youkai. He's not…he just…doesn't see the need to be nice…I guess…unless they are people of his pack…'_

That was another thing that had her confused. She understood the basics of pack, but it seemed so much more…intense with Sesshomaru. He was always flaring his aura around any camp they made, warning off demons she could sense far off. His eyes, also, were not as closed off either. She could sometime pick up emotions in his eyes behind his mask, it was just hard. Rin was way better at it than her. That little girl knew what Sesshomaru was saying with just a look.

She smiled at that thought. Rin was such a good child. She was happy she and Shippo had each other now.

Shaking her head she went back to her thoughts. Pack was such a strange to her. She got the alpha thing. Sesshomaru was 'alpha' of the group. He was in charge and any decisions made went through him. She just didn't get why Sesshomaru took her in. He had no reason to…at least none she could really get unless he explained and she didn't see that happening.

'_Maybe…I should ask someone else about dog nature. They may be able to explain it to me.' _She wondered who she could talk too.

"Kagome sama…your fish is burning." Rin's voice broke through Kagome's haze. She turned and realized that it was indeed burning.

"AHH! Oh no!" She gasped, quickly tending to the fish. The children giggled.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched as the smell of cooked fish became stronger. Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Kagome standing in front of him, shifting nervously and holding some fish.

"What do you need Miko?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Sesshomaru sama, would you like some fish…" She said, holding out the cooked meat. "It's just…I haven't seen you eat since we began traveling together…and…well…um…"

Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch. He turned his head away. "I do not eat human food, Miko nor do I need to eat as often as you." He answered.

Kagome blinked, frowning slightly at the Daiyoukai. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the Lord of the West. "Then what do you eat Sesshomaru sama?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, feeling his inner predator come to the surface. He smirked. Kagome's eyes widened, confusion coloring her face.

"Raw meat." He answered.

Kagome thought about his answer, her brow creasing. She supposed that was reasonable, it made sense even. She remembered Shippo once asking for it in the beginning and also…Inuyasha… (She flinched at his name, even in her mind) had asked for it on occasion. Usually after one of his demon transformations.

Kagome nodded. "Alright, I'll remember that next time Sesshomaru sama." She said.

Sesshomaru was slightly surprised, he half expected her to be disgusted like most ningen. Then again she was not most ningen. He was pleased with her reaction.

"Hn." He said, turning away once more.

Kagome smiled, feeling as if she had pleased him. "Are you sure you don't want some Sesshomaru sama. Even someone as powerful as you needs to eat to keep your strength up." She tried a new tactic.

Of course, Sesshomaru realized what she was doing but he decided to humor her. Holding out his hand he waited for the little Miko to hand him the cooked meat. Kagome's eyes sparkled with happiness and she was quick give the food to Sesshomaru. He watched the small women-child run back to the children, a happy and content aura surrounding her.

Sesshomaru smirked, sniffing the food. It didn't smell appetizing but nor did it smell bad either. Deciding that he would eat it he took a bite. It did not taste bad…but nowhere near appetizing, it was like a very small snack before a big meal.

His eyes flickered to the little Miko, who was humming to herself as she served the children and even Jaken. Though he took the fish with a glare at the girl.

_**She is a good alpha bitch…she serves us first...**_

Sesshomaru frowned within his mind. _'She is human, it is a mere coincidence and she is not alpha bitch.' _

_**Wrong…mortal she may be but she has the instincts of an alpha bitch…and she is alpha bitch…she is strongest female in the pack…**_

The youkai Lord analyzed this fact. Reaching out his youki and brushed it against the tiny female. From the corner of his eye he saw the Miko jerk, her eyes widening. However that did not catch his notice, no what caught his undivided attention was the sudden rise in her reiki. It spiked, brushing against his, searching for a threat and wrapping around the children and…even himself; calming as soon as she realized it was Sesshomaru that had brushed against her aura with his.

The innocent blue eyes turned to the Daiyoukai who was facing another direction, staring out into forest. Confused, but not wanting to bother her alpha anymore, she decided to just leave it be.

Sesshomaru felt Mokomoko sama twitch ever so slightly, tingles of the Miko's holy power still ghosting across his skin. How interesting that such a tiny form was holding so much power, for she indeed was powerful, if not untrained. Normal humans could not hold that much power in their bodies, they would fall under such, but the little woman-child was completely at ease, not in pain nor crippled. Just how was something so frail able to hold that much strength.

_**Now you see…she is powerful…alpha bitch…**_

'_Hn…'_

Sesshomaru felt the wind swirl and bring her scent forward. He took a deep breath, his eyes turning half-mast. It only added to the onna's mystery and the question he wanted answered. What was she?

* * *

I feel like this is turning into something else now. Anyways, await the next chapter. It's going to be A-MAZ-ING!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
